Queen in disguise
by stolen with the night
Summary: She refuses to get involved. The stupid war between L and Kira can go on without her. Dying and being reborn as the most annoying female character in anime history, Misa Amane will not change things. But for how long can she stay away from what seems to be Miss Amane's fate? Good thing she isn't really Misa or a pawn in their game. No, she was the queen whether they knew it or not.
1. life, death and rebirth

_You would expect death to be an easy process, well to be fair it is._

_I should know, I died._

_What comes after death however is something of a different scale. Now, if you were a perfectly normal person of at least average moral the standard procedure of waiting in a line of dead people for your turn to have your soul judged and then placed in its proper place (heaven or hell) then what comes after death shouldn't be a problem._

_However, if you are like me then waiting was too much of a time and energy waster. Yeah, little tip, don't leave the line. You end up getting lost in an abyss of white and when you do find a door that literally appears out of no where, don't open it because the funny thing about doors is, that you never know if it's an exit...or an entrance._

_I'm getting ahead of myself, you're probably wondering how I died. How any person dies really, completely and utterly unexpectantly. Not to mention, no where as satisfying as they make it seem in the movies._

* * *

Maybe it was the constant and steady thrum of traffic that had her feeling as at peace as she was in that moment. At no other time had she felt so relaxed, well that was a lie. There was always the near silent swish of pale blonde hair and the slight taps of a specific brand of soft rubber soles hitting cement that always made her drop any underlying tension she might have held.

Only her dearest and perhaps only friend was capable of calming her and in contrast motivating her. She was not at all hard pressed to admit that despite her twenty-one years she was still as lazy as a child just reaching puberty, uncanny for a university student majoring in medicine and minoring in psychology and only a half-year left until she would start a six-year long internship for a medical officer in the army. Not a job she had passion for but it paid extremely well and she did enjoy the physical strain it provided. Martial arts was probably the only energy expensing thing she enjoyed.

But as always there was no _want_ , no _need_. No, the only person who made her want to strive for something was the charismatic bundle of raging fire that was Airey Kansas, her lovely and loyal friend. There was nothing she wouldn't do for Airey and if not for the fact that Airey was a peace and justice-loving girl, she would've been afraid of the things she would have willingly done for her blonde, shoe loving friend. It was only the knowledge that she was more attracted to men than women that stopped the lazy and dark-haired Gianna from fancying herself in love with her best friend. Not lovers but sisters that could never be related by blood but by bond. It sounded odd, and exactly like the mushy clichéd lines that Gianna hated the most but it fit and there was nothing she would change about it.

Closing her impassive grey eyes, she half listened to the beeps of car horns blasting and the sound of rubble screeching over tar roads. The smell of diesel and light smog drifted through the air as a calm wind shifted the few trees that dotted the side walks of the busy city. It was times like these she both missed and abhorred her unsubstantial life back in the rickety orphanage of the small village back in Poland.

"You know you're practically asking to be harassed sleeping in that position. Gianna."

A single grey eye flickered open as a smug smile drifter onto her lips. "Not unless they wanted their ass kicked, Airey."

Her answer was an unladylike snort that came from her blonde haired and blued eyed friend. She slowly pulled herself up in a sitting position. It was a talent of Gianna's, she could do absolutely anything and make it seem relaxed. Even when sprinting to the best of her abilities she seemed so effortless. Naturally she hated doing anything that she considered a waste of energy (which was pretty much everything) but on the off-chance she did, she couldn't deny the look lazy talent that was there.

Jumping to her feet Gianna placed her hands into the pockets of her worn out jeans. It felt like she was wasting energy when her arms unnecessarily swung while walking and just having them laying limp at her sides always felt wrong.

A yawn made its way through her system as she spoke once more. "Let's go, I want to go home."

Airey stomped her foot against the sidewalk with a huff. "Liar! You just want to go back to those weird Japanese cartoons of yours."

Gianna shot her a mock offended look. "First of all they're not weird. Second, anime darling dearest not cartoons and third I haven't slept in the past forty-eight hours thanks to the upcoming m-cats. I want to sleep."

Even as she spoke her words sounded lazy. Slow paced and drawn out, it was often people thought they could hear each vowel in every word she spoke.

The blondes hands shot up in the universal symbol of surrender. "Okay okay. Though it's beyond me why you watch something you don't understand."

Gianna turned to start walking with Airey beside her. "They have English subtitles and I would never lower myself to the level of watching the dubbed version."

"Why not just learn the language?"

Gianna face morphed into the hipster expression known as the 'duh look.' "That would take forever and besides I can speak Polish. I don't need another language."

Airey just shook her head in fond exasperation of her friends lack of motivation. She swiveled around to firmly place her hands on the taller girls shoulders.

"This is my stop. Thanks for walking me. Now go get some sleep!"

Grey eyes softened at her words and an involuntary smile crept upon her lips. Airey was the only one that worried about her health and well-being with the exception of her landlady, Mrs. Turner.

"You got it Airey." Gianna gave a lazy salute before walking off in the general direction of her crappy apartment.

Another fault of hers was her amazing talent for getting lost. No matter how long she was familiar with an area for she always got lost and five-minute walks suddenly become three-hour ones. Needless to say she was always late much to the chagrin of Airey who was always five minutes early to everything.

Cocking her head to the side Gianna took in her surroundings. She had no idea where she was. With a shrug she decided to just keep moving forward, home couldn't be that far.

It only took a single step and Gianna knew no more.

* * *

She had died. Her body crushed flat like a pancake by a falling piano. Not exactly the way she was expecting to go but there was nothing she could do about it. And now she was waiting in a line for the presumably dead. Not that Gianna could make out the features of those in line. Everyone looked like flickering humanoid torches of pure light. Idly she wondered if she looked the same way too.

Poking her head out to see how long the line was Gianna silently groaned. Miles upon miles of humanoid figures lined up to get to god knows where, literally. It wasnt pleasant to stand in the same place for eternity so as inconspicuously as she could she slowly walked out of her place in line to make her way forward in hopes of cutting in someplace closer to the start.

Only the moment she did the line disappeared. Great, she was lost again. Dead and still getting lost. Airey would have laughed. Sighing she thought of her best friend. If she had known she was going to die she would have spent the day with her instead of the five-minute walk to her next class.

Looking up Gianna saw a white figure in the distance. "Oh thank god. Hey! You lost as well?!"

Refusing to run unless necessary she walked towards it to realise it was a door. No, not just one door but thousands of doors lined up parallel to each other. Each door had small black symbols floating above them. Walking along the rows of doors she realised she couldn't read any of the symbols. In fact she couldn't even recognise the written text. Every curved line seemed like something straight out of a fantasy novel.

Deciding not to stop she kept on walking hoping to find a door with recognisable writing on it only to come face first with an illuminating black door. That was not there before. Gianna stared at it with caution but shrugged it off, she was dead anyway. Moving forward she placed a hand on the door noticing it didn't have a door knob. With a creak the door opened to a shadowed hall way.

Gianna took a step back to look at the symbols floating above the door. Of course she couldn't understand it at all but she watched in rapt fascination as the symbols morphed into different characters. The two types of texts shifted constantly to the point where they reminded her of static from old analog televisions. Looking closely Gianna realised that the character seemed to be japanese. Despite recognising the written language of japan she still couldn't read it.

She took one last look at the other doors before gathering her courage and stepped in the door frame. Almost immediately the door slammed shut and Gianna whipped around to bang her fist on the wood.

"Hey! Let me out!"

Panic set in as she felt herself become immobilized and darkness spread through her mind.

* * *

_And that's how I got here. I don't know how long its been since that day. Time seems to slip by me, maybe its been a century or maybe its been a single second since that moment. I wouldn't know. Being in the darkness prevents you from having any sense of time. I can't see anything but maybe that's because i cant open my eyes. Wherever I am its warm and the sound of a single beating drum accompanies me. That single ba-dump ba-dump has been my constant companion, i rather enjoy the sound now._

_I can't move either. I wouldn't say I was paralysed, it was if i had no energy. It was like I was tired and couldn't muster up the will to move. Every once in a while I'll gather every bit of energy i have just to lash out a single limb only to have it meet a soft wall. The drum always speeds in tempo when i do this and if I listen closely enough I can hear the faint winds of indistinguishable sounds go with the drum. It always felt like I was floating, not in air but in water but never drowning._

_That is until i was pulled out from my makeshift home and home and for first time in what felt forever i could open my eyes. Everything was blurry at first but soon my vision came to me. Large people bustled around me and all i could do was watch with wonder. People! When was the last time i had seen another person?Noise whirred around. They were speaking but i couldnt understand anything they were saying. It was neither English nor polish._

_A panic ridden voice rose above everything thing. Slowly i attempted to look in that direction but my neck felt like jelly and wouldnt obey. Curious eyes all peered down at me with frowns on their brows. They whispered among themselves hurriedly. Nurses, these people were nurses. Why did they keep looking at me like that?_

_Once again the panicked voice screamed out, they sounded worried. Recognition sparked in my eyes. Japanese, they were speaking japanese. But still why did they look at me like i was on the verge of dying once more. My mind reached back to my living days. Baby. I was a baby. It made sense. What did healthy babies do when they were born? Scream their heads off, i hadnt made a single sound._

_I didnt want to do anything but observe, let my eyes take in everything, let my ears once more become accustomed to hearing anything but the drum, a heart. But the hysteria of who i assume were my parents caused a sense of sadness to swell up in me. So in an effort that wasnt like me at all i opened my mouth to let out a gurgle. Apparently i lacked any voice box control as well as any tongue movement._

_After hearing the noise the nurses surrounding me relaxed their shoulder until one of them smiled and called over to my parents. She picked me up and cleaned me off before swaddling me. My inner almost surgeon (since i died before i could intern) applauded her fast and efficient work. She gently picked me up once more to hand me over to my new family._

_Airey, my new mother looked like my best friend. Pale blonde hair touslled in dissaray and blue eyes looking tired but shining brightly, she was beautiful and deffinately not asian. She cooed down to me in japanese and i continued to look on in shock. Beside her was a man i assumed was my father. He was deffinately of asian desent with raven hair and pale skin but oddly enough he had light chocolate brown eyes. The two looked down at me lovingly as they spoke to the nurses. I didnt understand what they were saying but i could tell they were asking for my new name when the nurse pulled out the standard new birth form._

_"Misa. Misa Amane."_


	2. Year one

If there was one thing I hated about karma it was that it was that she was a cruel bitch. One that clearly had issues. She probably was cheated on and then dumped and with her lack of moral and triple choc ice cream had taken it out on the poor mortals below. Misa whatever-her-middle-name-is Amane was the most...were there even words to properly describe her? There were, but I felt I was sullying my not so childlike mind just by thinking them.

So what did I do to annoy karma so much? Nothing, I was a good if not slightly lazy student, I was loyal to the fault to Airey and I never broke a promise. Yet here I was two weeks old, white blonde tufts of hair sprouting from my head, brown eyed and dribble freely flowing from a toothless mouth. It was driving me insane! I had no control of my body thanks to yet to develop muscle mass and weak bone structure. But then again being an infant might have something to do with that.

I was sure I was worrying my parents too. I had no idea what their names were, couldn't understand a thing they were saying like a normal child should I guess but only a few days after leaving the hospital they had brought me straight back. After staring boredly at the cartoon figures painted on the children's wards wall for about twenty minutes did I realise how much a silent child could worry a person. I should have known honestly as infants rely on their gurgles to strengthen their vocal control. I would need to work on that, there was no way I am going to stay this quiet for so long. After seeing a doctor who I had noticed made three small but important mistakes (keeping a child warm while in less than sterile conditions is important dammit!) he kindly pointed out that there was nothing wrong with me just that I was going to be a quiet girl we promptly left all three of us satisfied.

From that day on I was hard to keep quiet, not that my parents minded as they constantly cooed over me in Japanese every time I so much as squeaked. I wasn't the type to make any unnecessary noise but if gurgling and babbling were the only ways I could regain control over anything other than my mind then so mote it bloody well be.

* * *

I quickly learned that my mother was a simple being, taking comfort in her small family and her housewife duties while my father was the happy go lucky type who after a day of work rushed straight home to his lovely wife and newborn baby. It was almost disgusting how much the two were in love with each other and it always made me feel unwanted amounts of guilt when they turned their adoring eyes towards me. I wasn't their daughter but in that moment where I saw my father sway lightly from side to side, my mother held gently in his arms, her hair- Airey's hair, swishing in tendrils around her hips did I swear to myself that I was going to be the best damn daughter that anyone could ever ask for. I was going to love them and make them proud of me, make them happy and if they wanted a bubbly child who adored rainbows all that was good or even if they wanted one who had an obsession with vampires, I didn't care, they would get that because they were her family now, hers. Not anyone else.

Looking up I locked eyes with my still dancing parents and did something that caused them to freeze in their place with shock. In my rocker with happily closed eyes a proud gummy smile was present on my dribble covered lips. My first in this world and certainly not my last if it made them as happy as it did in that moment.

Unfreezing themselves they scrambled towards me babbling useless Japanese to me and though I didn't understand a thing they said I caught my new name being called over and over again and indulgently I widened my smile as I copied the typical extremely cute girl smile from every anime I had ever watched. As I tilted my head the side and let out another bright, close eyed smile I could almost feel the sparkles and flowers appear behind me along with a pink backdrop. It was a little disturbing as I preferred smirking or even twitching my lips over smiling any day but they were happy as they each called out for my attention, the music still playing in the background. Yes, they were happy and that was all that mattered.

* * *

When I was two months I realised my parents had brainwashed me and had probably done the same to the original Misa. Despite my mothers flowery and flowing choice in clothing she was apparently a secret alternative fashionista. Which is probably why the original Misa dressed the way she did. My mother was obsessed with clothing me in every scrap of black lace she could find. I looked like a hard core gothic Lolita baby, especially since my hair had yet to gain it's honeyed pigments and remained its platinum blonde. It wasn't long before I had almost forgotten what clothes existed outside the alternative genre. Almost, but I would not let my parents use their hypnotic abilities on me.

As for my father, oh I had noticed, maybe not at first but what could I say, it was just that subtle. It started off as a small blanket covered in lambs with soft wool lining. Then came the soft toys, one at a time and it wasn't until there were sheep painted on my wall that I noticed the difference. Before I could easily say that the tiger was my most favourite animal but now that would be a lie because somewhere between the hours of sleeping with the fluffy blanket and the stuffed toy my favourite animal had changed. It had become a sheep. From the graceful and powerful tiger to the completely over looked lamb. Were my parents trying to me something?

When I was three months old I already had a firm grasp on the Japanese language. I should have seen it coming honestly, I was young again. The mind of a child had almost seventeen times the absorption rate of knowledge than adults did and I was completely taking advantage of it. Even my vocal control at this time was at the point where I was a few weeks from speaking. Obviously I knew I couldn't just yet. Typically a child says their first proper word at the approximate age of twelve months maybe ten or nine if they're a talker. So while the parents were in a different part of the house, as rare as it was, I would spew out different medical terms so on the off chance they did hear me they would think it was more of my baby gargle.

I was proud to say my first word was porphyria. It was said in the presence of my parents who regarded me with an over indulging smile before they quickly went back to making goo-goo eyes at each other. The rolling of my eyes went unnoticed.

Porphyria is a group of genetic disorders that result in a build up of chemicals called porphyrins produced in the body. It resulted in oversensitivity to the sun, abdominal pain caused by garlic, receding gums that cause a fanglike appearance on the teeth and was more commonly known as the vampire disease. Not that my parents knew, of course.

* * *

Being officially six months old I could say my life was peaceful if not a little boring but it was better than nothing. Things had been slow paced and thanks to my recent knowledge of the Japanese language I now know my parents names. Ironically my mother was half Polish and half American, she being Heidi. A completely German name but it suited my Mama perfectly.

My father on the other hand was one hundred precent pure Japanese, Hiro. Which I thought upon with pure disbelief, his eye were a light chocolate brown, a recessive trait among the darker eye colours. But who was I to know how these things worked, I was almost ashamed to say that at times I forgot this world was straight from a manga series. Everything was so realistic and the people I had grown to love were so much more than imaginary. How could people so in love with life, with likes and dislikes in so much variation only be something that came from another's imagination? My pondering was cut off by a finger poking me in the forehead.

"Misa-Misa, smile for daddy. Misa is so much prettier when she smiles!" Crouching down in front of me was my dad still dressed I his work suit smiling warmly with his figure still against my skin.

And without even thinking about it I opened my mouth, "Aren't I always pretty daddy?" Fuck. Damn my sarcastic nature though inwardly I cursed my now high pitched voice.

A startled yelp came from his mouth which was surprisingly a calm reaction to your six month old daughter spouting out a sentence in perfect Japanese. Maybe I should start walking in front of him? God knows I've been able to do that for a while.

He jumped up while keeping eyes on me at all times as I tensed for his panic and suspicion. A large squeal escaped his mouth that had me covering a wince. He bobbed up and down on the spot looking like he really just wanted to go to the bathroom, a bright smile plastered on his face and suddenly he was all up in mine spluttering sonnets of adoration like the overly adoring father he was.

"Misa-Misa! Oh, speak for daddy again! Honey! Quick, grab the camera! Misa said her first words!"

He was quickly back in my personal square gushing happily as I heard a crash come from the kitchen followed by quick footsteps.

My mothers head popped through the door frame a polaroid camera in one hand. "Hiro, tell me darling!"

Before I knew it I was being swung around by father who twirled around the room ecstatically and idly had me wondering why a male had this much grace. It was disturbing considering my mother couldn't walk a meter without tripping.

"Oh sweetheart you should have seen it, heard it! I swear the heavens parted and then the voice of an angel spoke to me. It was glorious, our Misa has been blessed by Kami-sama!"

Usually I would have been amused by the dramatics of my family if I wasn't being swung around to the point of gaining motion sickness. And so it had to end.

"Please stop." I called out weakly. It appeared that even in this life I disliked people picking me up.

My voice however caused my parents to squeal once more and I found myself being squished to my fathers chest as my mother fumbled to catch my 'first words' on camera.

"Our Misa is such a smart girl, already talking! Oh the neighbours will be so jealous. Little Kyoko-chan can barely say mama! Isn't that right papa?"

"Oh I know, Mama, I know." He said nodding his rapidly with all solemnity.

As the two continued to praise me I was distinctly aware that my eyes had gained sharp edges and the colour of my irises had darkened. My parents were so naïve and the worst part was that they genuine, it was a wonder they hadn't been robbed yet.

* * *

Before I knew it another six months had gone by. After the talking incident I was determined to do everything as a normal child should. Which meant I was 'properly' walking at the 'right' time and I wouldn't be reading until I was at least five or rather I wouldn't show them I could read until I was at least five.

Yes, everything would be a façade of normalcy. Which I was now starting to regret as I sat staring at the single flickering candle sitting atop an obnoxiously pink cake surrounded by drooling babies and strange adults singing terribly off key. It was my 'first' birthday making it an entire year since my life here began and a whole three minutes since I wanted it to end.

Though I was mentally figuring out ways I could kill myself to rid myself of this torture, I knew outwardly a stupid smile was smeared perfectly on my chubby little face. There was once a time I would've slapped anyone with so plastic a smile to kingdom come, but oh, how the mighty have fallen.

My inner lament never could fully develop as the stupid song of torture finished with a squeaky flourish. I may have never appreciated my own voice in my previous life but god that was awful.

Widening my smile I clapped my hands together at their finale, looking entirely like an idiot seal with problems. "That was great papa, mama, everyone!"

I could see them all practically drool over me. Ah, the halo effect at it's finest. It is said that people determine whether or not they like a person within the first seven seconds of meeting them. 99% of people are naturally inclined to respond positively to an upbeat person than any other kind. So upon the first seven seconds of meeting mama and papa's neighbourhood friends I suddenly became a charismatic angel. An angel that wanted to rip out their vocal chords.

"Misa-Misa, blow out the candle!" Papa yelled from across the dining table.

"And don't forget to make a wish." Mama added from beside papa.

I flashed them my first genuine smile of the night before leaning in closer to the flame. I closed my eyes, pretending to be wishing furiously for something trivial like a pink pony and after a few seconds I opened my eyes to blow out the candle with one quick breath.

"What did you wish for sweetheart?" Asked papa as he kneeled before my high chair to be at even eye level with me.

I didn't hesitate. "A book on behavioural studies for the already integrated, second edition."

Looks of confusion passed through the faces of everyone in the room excluding the drooling brats. I kept my sigh in and moved to remedy the situation.

"A pony papa. I wished for a pink pony."

A collective 'ahh' went around the room before conversation started up again. Imbeciles, except mama and papa. They were my imbeciles and therefore better than the rest.

* * *

After present opening time I found myself being placed next to a baby by the name of 'Maru-Maru' It was probably short for something, either way 'Maru-Maru' and I would not be getting along to well I would say. If the non stop screaming was anything to go by.

Where were the parents? Just in the kitchen preparing post party food for the older children while I sat with the devil spawn of some annoying couple in a play pen. I couldn't even get to the child because we where separated by the light iron gates and I was far to short to reach up and open them.

Clearly this 'Maru-Maru' would grow up to an extreme introvert if the small green frog plush toy was enough to start the water works. I hope mama and papa have insurance because this place was going to flood soon. Good news though was that if I could keep afloat long enough, the water would take me over the gates of my play pen (read: prison cell)

Seeing as that would take a while to happen, I resigned myself to my fate and sent a silent prayer for my ear drums when I spotted my saviour. A small green block sitting innocently to my left. Picking it up I examined it, looking at 'Maru-Maru' then the block again. Now if only my aim was just as good as it used to be and my hand and eye coordination matched up to my minds...this could work.

* * *

**One week Later**

"Oh papa? Did you hear about Maru-chan?" Mama asked while scrubbing up a single dish in the sink.

"Ah yes, poor girl. She used to be such a lively thing. Now she doesn't mutter a peep." Papa responded with a frown.

Mama tilted her head displaying her thinking face. "To think, no one knows how it happened."

"The doctor says it was shock. She wont make a sound due to fear." Papa said casually.

"How horrible! Who would do such a thing?!" Mama cried while rushing to meet the awaiting arms of her husband.

"We'll never know, mama." He said while petting her hair soothingly.

"What about our Misa?!" She blurted out, her voice muffled by the fabric of his work shirt.

Pulling her closer he forced her to look into his eyes. "I would never let anyone harm my family. Mama and Misa are what I live for! Mama is my heart and Misa is my life!" He shouted passionately as mama became starry eyed a large blush covering her face.

Mama ducked her head slightly before murmuring out shyly, "Oh stop it papa, you're embarrassing me."

They locked gazes once more as a sunset backdrop appeared out of no where.

"Mama." Papa breathed out.

"Papa." Mama said just passionately, tears gathering in her eyes as they embraced.

"Heidi."

"Hiro."

"Heidy-baby."

"Hiro-honey."

"Love of my life."

"My reason for living."

"Goddess of the moon!"

"My golden archer!"

"My forbidden fruit!"

I sat in the corner playing with my blocks, stacking them as high as they would go completely ignoring the rose petals that floated around the room and the sound of violins playing. They did this every singe day, I had already learned to ignore them when they became like this. They were just...so in love. And it was so wrong. No one should have the shear love-love power to summon a sunset at will!

A small smirk went unnoticed as I held a green building block in my chubby hand. It was a shame about Maru though. Poor dear. Such. a. shame.

"You are the air I breathe Heidi-baby!" Papa screamed out.

"You the sun that keeps this dying rose alive Hiro-honey!" Mama yelled out holding on to papa tighter.

Okay this shit needed to end, it was getting way too creepy.

* * *

**Okay, another chapter done! I hope you like it :)**

**Please follow, favourite and Review.**

**Also, thanks to all the people who have already done the above things. You are amazing!**

**Stolen~~**


	3. The start of a criminal Industry

There were times in which Misa really hated her life. Like now, sitting in a class room full of five-year olds who were still in that if-you-like-her-you-should-throw-things-at-her-phase. Also known as the playground theory. And she quite frankly hated it.

Needless to say there were other things she would rather be doing like hanging herself from a tree, didn't she need to cut off her air supply soon? It didn't matter to her, anything was better than entertaining school again. It was too much, especially when they started singing their abc's. And so naturally, Misa did what she did best. Imagined ways she could make money for her financialyfamily through not so legal means because there was no way was she becoming a porn star.

_I could always go into human trafficking but honestly drugs are not that appealing of a black market for me...I wonder how the arm dealing business is going at the moment._

Without thinking about what she was doing Misa leaned over to the girl sitting on her left. "Hey, you know how much money is in the black arms these days?"

The girl didn't miss a beat, answering with complete confidence. "My research shows they're doing better than human trafficking but thanks to some big shot, newbie detective their rings are getting smaller and harder to hide. I'll say...they're making a few million every transaction because of how hard it is to get illegal weapons now."

Misa nodded thoughtfully, "Makes sense." _I wonder if I know the newbie detective...and wait, what?!_

Misa quickly turned to the girl sitting on her left to openly stare in disbelief causing said girl to raise a brow in her direction.

"Close your mouth. It's annoying that you're pretty even when making a stupid face like that." The girl muttered with a tinge of bitterness that reminded her of herself back when she was still just plain Gianna.

But with her new-found looks Misa couldn't help the character breaking smirk that shriveled on to her face before wiping it off completely to replace it with the original Misa-Misa smile. "Thanks but I think your eyes are prettier, mine are just brown."

And she said that with complete honesty as she looked into the crystal clear green eyes covered up by purple tinted circular spectacles, making the girl blush heavily. "S-shut up you plastic Barbie! D-don't think I haven't noticed your fake smiles and complements!"

Misa's smirk returned and even sharper than before. "Oh?" A small chuckle escaped her and she was surprised at how genuine it was, "And what makes you think I'm lying this time?" She all but purred out, happy to be distracted from the annoying sentiment known as grade school education.

The girl tilted her head down so that the shadows created by her hair blocked Misa's vision of her face before her head shot up and focused completely on the annoying and sickly sweet voice of the teacher. "Because I'm not pretty like you and everyone knows it."

Misa stared at the girl for a moment before whispering. "I meant it, you have beautiful eyes."

The girl sniffed but a small blush accompanied by a tilt of her lips gave her away. "I'm Yumi and I'm child genius." She introduced herself with importance.

Misa slapped a smile on her face that hid her urge to giggle insanely, it must not have fooled Yumi as she shot a quick glare in her direction. "Sorry, I'm Misa. And if you're a child genius why are you here?"

"The same reason you're here," Yumi answered tightening her poneytail that sat messily in her hair. "To not draw attention to myself, that, and my parents can't afford any special programs. But knowing them they'll put me in one in spite of their financial status if they found out, so I'm lying low."

Misa nodded with complete understanding, though her parents weren't exactly poor it took money to raise her. Not to mention her father was the only one working while her mother stayed at home to care for her. They were loving on whatever hours papa could work, which considering her father's need to spend time with his family wasn't a lot.

"So...black arms?" Misa asked with subtle implementation.

Yumi nodded. "Black arms. I've even got it figured out how to début."

This of course caught her attention. "Yeah?"

Yumi turned to give Misa her full attention, "Home made bombs. The stuff that can't be traced."

A twinkle appeared in Misa's chocolate-brown eyes. "With the rings getting smaller, quality won't be a problem with anyone desperate enough to get weaponry nor will reputations. Sell it at low price and people will flock to you. Not to mention, being home-made none of the products could be traced back through transactions. What about payment?" Misa asked getting excited.

Yumi's smile disappeared as her shoulders slumped. "I don't really know..."

She took a moment to think about this predicament. Different solutions ran through her head until she settled with one that was used often in her own world. "Italy or Switzerland. We get an account with one of the mafia banks in either Italy or Switzerland. No, we get thirty accounts and money will be leaked in separately and at different times but never in full. Mafia banks are protective of their accounts because the owners all pay for their accounts with accumulation money. Then get flow accounts that place money into a separate and smaller account through walking in a depositing cash rather online so it can't be traced. Voila!"

Yumi stared at the blonde with something akin to awe. "How...but...no ones ever used anything like that before. It's brilliant!" Yumi's loud yell had everyone looking in their direction in which Yumi suddenly became blank faced and Misa sprouted wings and a halo with her ever-present smile painted on.

"So," Misa started her voice become high-pitched again as she slowly immersed herself in her Misa-Misa face, "partners?"

Yumi took the offered hand the blonde shoved in her face with a small smile. "Partners."

And that was the start of a beautiful friendship full of explosives, money and the black market.

* * *

Mama twirled around the kitchen, preparing the ingredients needed for a 'my adorable daughters first day at school' cake as papa sat next his bundle of yellow and black sat on his lap happily reading a book on fireworks and their creation.

"So did my Misa-Misa make any friends today." Mama asked cheerfully as she mixed the batter for her daughter's favourite strawberry cheesecake.

Misa tilted her head to think about the children that flocked to her fake yet charming personality but one girl stood out with her cynical view and above average intelligence. "There's this one girl Yumi..."

"Oh?" Papa asked as he tried to read the paper over his daughters platinum hair.

Misa nodded seriously. "Yes, I've decided to take over the underground. She and I will sell illegal weaponry starting with home-made bombs. Naturally, well have to avoid who I suspect to be either L or BB but with my knowledge and her street smarts we should be able to. Next well take a share in profits from other sections but I don't know how yet. So how do you feel about your daughter being a mafia boss, you know once I start a mafia?"

Both parents giggled as she had just told them a naughty secret. "Whatever, our Misa-Misa wants to be, she can doit! We believe in her." mama said before sighing wistfully, "Mama remembers when she wanted to be an assassin. I'm much too old now."

Misa gaped for the second time that day when she heard the longing in her voice before shifting to giggle again.

Papa also laughed happily. "When papa was smaller he wanted to be a hacker for the mafia."

"So," they said in unison with stars floating behind them, "we'll support Misa-Misa's dreams!"

It was official. There was something wrong with her family. Maybe she should get a dog or something?

* * *

"I was thinking of getting a dog or a pet of some sort..." Misa said to her new friend with conviction.

Yumi who toddled around with a basket of fireworks mere glanced at the blonde briefly before continuing to pile different sorts of gunpowder filled fire crackers into her plastic carrier. As the two five-year olds couldn't exactly buy gunpowder or explosives on their own they did the next best thing, went out to buy different type of explosives. Of course, chemical explosive were next on the list but for now they sought to buy out all the fireworks from every store they could think of. The children having stolen their parents credit cards and skipped school to complete the tasks were only marginally guilty considering they were going to make the money back effortlessly.

"I mean, my family are wacked up. I mean I know what they said was to encourage my 'child dream' but seriously. So I'm thinking a pet could help balance out the crazy in my home." Misa continued despite her friends silence.

Yumi pushed up her -ugly in Misa's opinion, glasses and turned to the pretty blonde. "Look Blondie, having a dog could potentially ruin our business. Them being sniffers and all that..."

Misa frowned but inclined her head in acknowledgement. "Well how about a cat? Or maybe I can train the dog to recognise our weapons brand and only react to different ones. I mean mafia have attack dogs right?"

The taller of the two girls huffed exasperated. "Misa, we are not joining the mafia."

"Of course not. We'll make our own mafia but our mafia will have ideals and morals. Like we won't do drug transactions or human trafficking. Weapons will be our game and once we have enough money we'll only sell weaponry to army corps and government companies or security venues. Ne, how about it?" Misa asked excited as she bounced around, smiling sweetly at her friend as she cutely performed a perfect leap. Knowing full well that onlookers were cooing privately over her.

Yumi paused to think the idea over, "Your idea is...interesting and," she swung her hand down to clip the blonde on the top of her head, "stop that!" She hissed knowing exactly what her friend was doing as she peaked at the giggling mass of people staring at the cute dancing blonde in lace.

Rubbing her head Misa gave a fake wince, "_Okay okay, Jeez._" She muttered in English, causing Yumi to look at her with an almost proud smile.

"I knew we were friends for a reason." She said over her shoulder. "Oh and, _I do speak English._" Misa giggled at the accented English before skipping adorably after her new best friend, ignoring Yumi's scowl and the house wives trying to grab her attention.

* * *

It was a little scary how easy it was to find instructions on how to make a bomb on the internet but seeing as how L was the entire reason crime rates dropped in the first place made it easier to believe Lawliet had yet to start bis job as a detective, who didn't really know yet but the selling of their bombs had been easy. The accounts had been opened and money had flown into their parents bank accounts quickly but in small amounts so not as to draw attention.

Surprisingly it wasn't that hard for the two children to get an account with the mafia banks. Both Yumi and Misa had decided on both an account with Italy and Switzerland mafia just in the case one of them finally got busted, not that the chances were all too high but Misa didn't exactly trust the percentage considering the amount of geniuses in whammys house, and considering Mellow. Yumi had of course, learned not go against her blonde friends judgement when it came to business and simply went with it.

The account was opened over the phone and the lines were made secure. The account couldn't be opened until an envoy suddenly showed up to go over the details. To say the two were surprised would be an understatement but Yumi's poker face was something to be feared and Misa had long since perfected lying and the two hid their shock with perfection.

The man had been dressed in a tasteful form-fitting black suit with an equally black dress shirt worn beneath. His dark hair had been slicked back so not a single fly away was present and on bis wrist was a simple gold watch accompanied by skin-tight leather gloves. Misa was sensing an on going theme in his dress style. All in all with his ice blue eyes and rectangular professional looking glasses, she could say he was a looker.

It made the two thrum with smugness when shock passes through his eyes at the sight of the to be holders of new account. One scraggly girl who showed no emotion on her face and another pretty blonde who bounced happily on her seat humming a song to herself and both undeniably young.

"Sooo," Misa drawled happily, "your here to...do what again?"

Yumi impassively looked at her friend knowing that the blonde knew why he was here but was testing the boundaries so to speak and the taller girl let her. Misa was the more business personality of the two even she was more childish.

The man smirked recognising the play. It was a little disconcerting to find it was coming from a child but he had been with the underground for a long while now and to say he had seen things would be an understatement.

"I am Romano. As you can guess, I am to be your personal finance manager for the El Draeo bank of Italy. It isn't very often that children are able to make an account with us considering to open you must immediately deposit an initial starting amount of one million euros. Young misses..." He trailed off subtly asking for their names, being the kind of bank that they are they didn't need names but rather money and the knowledge money would continue to be invested in them but he would at least like to know the names of the two interesting kids.

But there was no introductions as the scraggly looking one tilted her head mockingly and the blonde smiled prettily at him and he cleared his throat to continue, his English thickly accented with Italian. "Well, then, I'm glad I didn't give you my real name then."

At this the blonde laughed and it was surprise that greeted the banker as he realised it was genuine. The other girl also smiled at him, her eyes assessing before speaking. "Recently a friend has told me that names hold great importance in the underground networks. You understand that we can't just give them away."

Romano nodded in understanding. "But I must call you something,surely?"

Misa jumped from her plush chair and held out her hand for the business man to take. "I'm Blondie and this is Honey." She squealed out ignoring the glare that was being sent her way.

Romano chuckled at the hastily thought up names and gently took her hand in his own leather clad ones to shake it."A pleasure Signora's." He said warming up to the two interesting children.

The deal and signing of papers had been in a comfortable atmosphere after that. The rules and protection of its customers policy had been explained to them in great detail before they were each handed a slim mobile phone.

"It works like a regular phone. Only it's programmed with contact details for myself and the high bank workers considering the type of high sum account you have opened. Now, these phones are the only things that can contact us. If you lose the mobile you will have to come to the main bank of Italy to get a replacement after answering security questions and we have taken a DNA sample to confirm your identity."

Seeing their slight bewilderment Romano smiled. "We take our customers safety very seriously. Especially since you customers provide our income. Now a sample of your DNA must be given in, if you would please." He gestured to a door behind him that lead to a lab with a few nurses waiting to be of use.

Yumi smirked as she looked at her friend after the nurses were finished. "So this is the power of the mafia."

Misa sent a smile right back. "Interested now?"

Light bounced off the frames of her glasses as she peered around the lab. "Very." The two giggled together with a purposeful look in their eyes.

Romano who stood to the side raised a brow. "The two of you wish to join the mafia?" He asked amused.

The two giggled once more, much to his confusion. "Join the mafia? No, we'll make our own mafia and then we'll take over the underground and become number one!" 'Honey' stated seriously. It was obvious she didn't settle for anything.

"Tell you what, if, when, we make it big, how about we ally ourselves hmm, it would boost both our reputation and work reliability. That of course leads to money, you could retire early and comfortably." 'Blondie' offered amicably.

Romano didn't know why he did it but the blonde people around her...lazy with information, it was an oddskill set but the words tumbled out. "I'm only twenty thankyou but I wouldn't want to retire. I love my job. Besides if you do start a powerful mafia than you would need to speak to our Donn before allying. I'm afraid, I am merely a business man and banker for our famiglia."

'Blondie' smiled. "But you handle the big accounts don't you? So the chances of coming into contact with your ah, Donn is 89% I know your on a trustworthy basis with him. After all, I wouldn't give my income to someone I don't completely trust. So why would a mafia boss?" She asked twirling the ringlets in her hair.

"Quite." Romano acknowledged with an impressed quirk of his lips.

"Look," 'Honey' cut in, "you just mention us to your boss, that way we're in the back of his mind and when we've got what we need, we'll make our own way to him." She said with a confident smile. She gave no time for him to object as she jumped off the lab bench and dragged her giggling friend with her.

Blondie looked over her shoulder to send him a wink. "Bye Mr. Hetalia!"

Romano scowled at the nickname, stupid Italy. She had called him stupid Italy. But still, an interested smirk appeared on his lips as he dug through his pocket for his own mobile phone and after a moment's hesitation he hit the call button with full confidence.

"Caoi, Donn...yes...just letting you know about the owners of a recently opened bank account or accounts considering they opened quite a few of the. One especially acts just like someone we used to know...yes...of course...goodday." Romano hung up only to stare at the door the two children walked out of. "Well, my side is done."

* * *

Money continued to flow in and all accounts were filling non stop with money and were being leaked into Misa and Yumi's parents accounts. The money transactions never showed up on the bank statements and the two of them couldn't help but be impressed by the ghost like way the mafia banks operated.

Their bombs sold quickly as desperate dealers needed weapons greatly because of high demand caused by the destruction of most rings. Misa anticipated that soon their products were to be the only circle left which would be perfect for their upcoming mafia. To her it didn't matter if the one of the world greatest detectives figured out how the weapon transactions were being made, there was no way to stop them happening as long as people had free will and there was no way to trace it back go them considering the amount of faux accounts were spread through the world in different banks linking to different names and people. It was an intricate system but it was one that worked. They were untraceable and that was what mattered.

It wasn't long before their reputation in the underground increased and they were given a name. They were simply called the atomic chain, many thought their network was run by a corrupt government member with an alter ego. No one suspected that two five-year olds ran the one of the more reputable arms dealer in Mexico (Misa having remembered how L caught onto Light's location was addimant in not starting in Japan) and both Misa and Yumi did not mind one bit.

"I think we need to start hiring people to run different deals around the world. Obviously there's the manufacturing issue...but still it would be easier in making our network more stabilized and global if we had people who made the deals in our stead around the world..." Yumi trailed off thoughtfully.

Misa twirled in her new pink Lolita dress her mama had bought her from the money she had mysteriously received as she took in her friend's room. Many dolls lined the shelves and it didn't surprise Misa that her friend had an addiction for the pretty.

"We could buy a firework company with the alias of a...a recently fortunate business man who wants to work in the entertainment and industry. Once we have the company we ship in double the amount of gunpowder needed to manufacture and no one will question it because we own, sorry, he, owns a company that produces fireworks. Wham, we make money from fireworks and weaponry." Misa yelled with a smile.

Yumi jumped from her desk that was littered with notes in English on the off-chance her parents walked in. "Brilliant Misa! Now all we have to think about is how to get trustworthy workers..."

"Yup and what kind of pet I should get..." Misa said with a pondering look as Yumi rolled her eyes with a huff at her friends out-of-order priorities.

* * *

**Anywaaaaay, it's been a while? Hehe so please be super and amazing and drop a review eh?**

**Lots of love,**

**Stolen.**


End file.
